The Advantages of a Dress
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Basically take Cain, Riff, a dress, and a party downstairs and what do you get? Rated M to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

The Advantages of a Dress

Chapter One

The young earl was in a foul mood, locked up in his room. Normally he would be down mingling with his guests and pretending to enjoy the attention he received by the many young ladies there. But not this time… Not like this…

After losing a bet with Oscar on whether or not Crehador could hold his liquor, Cain had been forced to do something most embarrassing.

Cain huffed and crossed his legs, before quickly uncrossing them and fighting the part of him that was beginning to feel quite comfortable in this… attire.

The Hargreaves head got to his feet, ignoring the feel of soft satin around his ankles and walked over to the full length mirror, glaring into it. His reflection looked, if possible, more annoyed than he was

"Curse you Oscar," He mumbled, picking at the fine red material of the floor length, corset style dress he had practically been sown into. Black lace ran down it, around the waist, the cuffs the neck and a black lace petticoat under layer. His legs were encased in tight, knees length black stockings and he was wobbling all over the place in those ridicules shoes. His face was beginning to feel hot under a mass of black curls, falling to his shoulders. Despite the fuss he had made and vain attempts to make Oscar change his mind, the earl had to admit he did look pretty good.

A soft knock on the door captured his attentions and, replacing his scowl, Cain turned to face it. "Come in," he ordered, trying to show his false emotions in his voice.

In the few short seconds before the door opened fully and whoever was outside came in, Cain fell into panic. What if it was one of his guests…? What would happen when they came in and saw him like this? Without a moment's hesitation, the earl jumped onto his bed and drew the curtains around it to hide himself from view. The door closed and footsteps crossed the room and stopped. There was silence for a few moments before…

"Lord Cain?"

Cain breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Riff. But wait. Did that really make things any better? He watched with large, terrified eyes as Riff shadow reached out towards the curtain and his heart raced. He dived forward, grasping the curtains and holding them closed.

"I-I'm fine!" His voice held a note of the panic he was feeling. Outside Riff lowered his arm slowly, frowning.

"Are you sure My Lord? You don't sound fine. Are you ill?"

"No, no I…" Cain saw an opportunity to get out of this, "Yes! I-I'm not feeling too well… I-I think it's better if I stay up here." He sighed silently, his heart slowing down beneath the soft fabric of his dress. That had been close. Feeling that the threat of being discovered had gone, Cain released the curtains and relaxed back onto his bed.

"Is there anything I can get you My Lord?"

"No thank you Riff," Cain said, authority back in his voice. Then as an afterthought, "Actually, would you inform the guests that I won't be joining them this evening."

"Of course My Lord."

Cain sighed, rested his head against the mass of pillows behind him and closed his eyes. 'Well that wasn't too bad,' he thought to himself, fingers idly playing with his curls, 'Just need to find a way out of this stupid thing and…" He froze, in thought, frowning. He hadn't heard Riff's footsteps crossing back to the door or the door itself close.

Slowly, Cain opened his eyes and his cheeks caught fire.

The curtains at the foot of the bed and been pulled open and Riff stood there, in absolute shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. For what seemed a lifetime, the two stared at each other, neither moving. Finally Riff closed his mouth, gulped and asked; "L-Lord Cain… W-What… What…?" unable to say, the speechless man servant gestured to his master's strange choice of clothing.

"Oscar that's what!" Cain huffed, crossing his arms and looking, in Riff's opinion, a lot like a spoilt princess. "I should have had more faith in Crehador!" He felt like sobbing and buried his face in the folds of his dress. "Now I'm stuck in this stupid, uncomfortable thing until tomorrow and there is NO WAY I can go down there!"

"Why ever not?" Riff asked, curious with a slight playful tone in his voice. Cain's head shot up and he stared at the man before him as if he had grown a second head. "WHAT?"

"Well," Riff explained, a smile tugging the corner of his lips, "You look just as beautiful in that as you do normally."

Cain's cheeks had now matched the red of his dress and his eyes had, if possible, widened. Riff allowed the gentle smile to form and crawled onto the bed, making his way towards the blushing, frozen younger male. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Cain's mouth, before pulling back slightly and bowing his head.

"Forgive me My Lord. I shall inform your guests that you shall not be joining them." With that he made to slide off of the bed, but…

"NO!" Cain reached out and gripped the front of Riff's jacket, yanking him onto the bed and forcing him down, clambering on top of him. For one so small he was surprisingly strong. He sat on the man's stomach, resting his hands on his strong chest and glared down into Riff's face.

"You will stay there," Cain ordered and Riff, trying to hold back a smirk, nodded his head. "Good," the earl growled, dipping down to seal his soon-to-be-lover's mouth in a passionate kiss. He lowered his body down to rest on top of Riff's and allowed his arms to wrap around the older's neck. Riff's own arms circled his master's slim waist, holding him close. Gently, Riff licked at Cain's lips, asking silently for permission, which was granted and Cain attempted to get the domination he deserved. It was all going well for the young earl before Riff's long, gentle fingers undid the lace tying up the corset style body at his back and slowly began to slide it from his shoulders. As his man servant's soft fingers ghosted over the scars on his back, Cain shuddered at the contact and gave Riff the opportunity he needed to take charge.

Riff's hands suddenly stilled in what they were doing as the curls from Cain's wig brushed against his cheek. Out of the whole outfit, that wig was the one thing he hated and it must go. Now. Whilst his one hand continued to help Cain out of his dress, his other swept through the curls, gripping them, and gently removed the wig, throwing it across the room and forgetting all about it. Once it was gone Riff's hand returned to run through his master's black locks.

As gently as he could and trying his hardest not to hurt the man on top of him, Riff rolled them over, settling Cain down on the bed, finally breaking the kiss. He sat back on his heels, a leg either side of the earl's slim waist, gazing down at the panting teen below him.

He had managed to get the dress off of Cain's shoulders and halfway down his pale, rapidly raising chest. Cain's arms were now free and as he golden eyes opened, the Hargreaves head reached up intent to pull his servant down into another mind blowing kiss. But Riff had other ideas and chose instead to attach his lips to his master's neck, kissing gently whilst his hands continued the task of removing the dress.

The mixture of Riff's kisses and the lace of his dress sliding down his body were slowly sending Cain to a level of pleasure he never knew existed. He wrapped his arms around Riff, clinging to the back of his jacket. He pushed his body upwards, trying to get as close to the other male as possible. They both groaned loudly as their hardnesses pressed against each other.

Riff, whose lips were now running along Cain's collar bone, had finally managed to remove the dress and that too landed on the floor along with the wig. With that mammoth task finally over, Riff shuffled back to sit between Cain's open legs and studied the pure beauty of the one he adored.

Cain was still panting breathlessly, his face turned to the side, a deep blush covering his cheeks. His silken black hair fanned out around his head and his pale neck was littered with tiny red love bites. His slim chest was raising and falling rapidly as his heart hammered away. Now the dress was gone all he had on were the thigh high stockings with a single red bow at the top, and, Riff noticed with slight amusement, a pair of black lace panties that made the young earl's erection very clear.

Cain turned to look at Riff and found him still gazing at his body. "Are you just going to sit there staring or are you actually going to- AHHH!" Cain was cut off as Riff began to palm the lump in his panties. Riff smiled at the reaction and stopped, much to Cain's disappointment. Instead he trailed his hands down the young earl's leg, slowly sliding off the stocking, moving down the bed as he did so. That joined the rest of Cain's clothes on the floor and Riff moved back up, placing tiny, delicate butterfly kisses up the soft, pale skin now on display to him. Once he was back at the top of the thigh he made sure that his cheek brushed his master's member before showing the same dedication and attention to the other leg. Now with Cain in only the black lace panties, Riff sat back, intent on making sure this was what they both wanted before he continued.

"Lord Cain?" he asked, trying to hide the lust in his voice,

Cain, who had been fisting the sheets in pleasure, turned his gaze to the blue eyed man above him. "W-Why have you stopped Riff?" he asked, confused and slightly fearful.

"I just wanted to make sure this was what you wanted." Riff muttered, lowering his gaze.

Cain rolled his eyes. "Do you think you'd still be here if this wasn't what I wanted?" Riff remained silent so Cain continued. "I would have told you to leave. But you're still here because this is what I want. Riff," Cain's tone was a lot softer and he sat up, resting a hand on Riff's chest and gazing into his face, "Please?"

The smiled reformed on Riff's face and he bent down to seal the teen's lips in a sweet kiss. He gently rested his hands on Cain's scarred back and led him back down on the bed. Cain's arms locked behind his neck as tongues invaded mouths. Riff removed the rest of his and his master's clothes, dropping them needlessly to the floor and rested his naked body against Cain's. Wrapping his arms around the young earl's waist, Riff rolled them over so that Cain was sat on his chest. Cain broke the kiss and sat up, beaming down at Riff. The manservant too sat up, Cain sliding down to his lap, and studied the teen's beautiful face. The two sat gazing at each other for a moment longer before Riff reached out and took a bottle of oil from the night stand. Watched by a confused and curious Cain, Riff poured some of the liquid onto his hand, coating his fingers. Replacing the bottle, Riff smiled reassuringly at Cain and pulled him into another kiss as his slick fingers travelled down to his lover's tight entrance.

Cain jumped and gave a squeak of surprise as one of Riff's fingers entered him.

"It'll get better I promise," Riff said hurriedly, trying to insert a second finger into Cain without him noticing, "But if you want to stop w-"

"SHUT UP!" Cain bellowed kissing Riff with suck force he fell back onto the bed.

Mary Weather gazed around at all the unfamiliar faced of the party guests and frowned. 'Mhmm,' she thought to herself, 'I haven't seen older brother in a long while… Where could he be?' Through the crowd she spotted Oscar and, knowing she didn't have any other choice, made her way over to him.

When Oscar felt a tug on his sleeve he turned his gaze away from the young woman he had been "talking to" and beamed when he found his beloved Mary staring up at him. Quick as a flash, he turned to face her, scooping her up into his arms. He grinned at her; "Darling Mary! How wonderful it is to see you and looking beautiful as always!" Mary simply raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Have you seen older brother? People are starting to ask where he is."

Oscar's grin widened. He knew exactly where Cain was. 'Hiding hey? We'll see about that! *evil laugh*' "I don't believe he's come down yet… Let's go find for him!" And with that Mary found herself being carried away by a strangely acting and secretly cackling Oscar.

Cain had yelped in pain when Riff had first entered him but know he was moaning and panting so loudly he was surprised no one had heard him. But he didn't care if they did. He had never felt this good before. He was led on the bed again, Riff looming over him. His legs were wrapped around his manservant's waist, his hands fisting the sheets in pleasure. His head was tilted right back, allowing Riff more access to kiss and nibble his neck and collar bone. Riff's thrusts, which had started out shallow, slow and gentle were reaching breaking point and his grip on Cain's hips, were sure to leave bruises.

But once again Cain didn't care. He wanted people to know about him and Riff, wanted to shout it from the roof tops and he would of it, one Riff hadn't been inside him and, two he felt his legs would be able to support him. Cain knew he'd be spending the next few days in bed but as long as Riff was there with him it might be a lot more… pleasurable.

He was bought out of his thought by Riff fisting his hand around Cain's neglected member. He arched his back, moving into Riff's grip and trying to get their bodies closer.

Riff stopped and withdrew slightly from Cain. He flipped his master onto his front and raised him onto his hands and knees before starting up his thrusts again, giving Cain a new level of pleasure from a different angle.

Mary Weather's frown had returned as she stared at her brother's closed bedroom door. The noises that were coming from the room, mostly loud moans and the cry of two names: "LORD CAIN!" and "RIFF!" coming from two familiar voices were confusing her. Beside her in shock horror was Oscar, mouth and eyes wide open.

"Oscar?" Mary asked, turned to the frozen man beside her, "What's going on in there?"

If humanly possible, Oscar's eyes widened. He'd do anything for the girl he adored but this? "U-um… Well… You see… Cain and Riff are just…"

He was cut off by an ear splitting scream of pleasure and Mary Weather gasped. "Older brother!" she cried, jumping forward and taking hold of the door handle.

"Mary, no!" Oscar yelled, taking the young girl by the shoulders and pulling her backwards. "I don't think we should go in there!"

"But older brother's hurt! We have to help him" Mary weather's voice held a note of pure fear and panic and Oscar's heart went out to her.

"Mary dear… Cain's not hurt. They're… well… I think we should leave them alone for a while."

But why?" tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "Tell me Oscar!"

"Mary I can't! You're too young to understand!"

Mary Weather hated that. Ripping herself free from Oscar's grip she turned and using all her strength, pushed the doors open.

Cain and Riff failed to notice that they were no longer alone in the room. Both were reaching their end, tongued slipping and sliding from each other's mouths as they passionately kissed each other. Everything was going perfect until…

"HOLY MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL?"

Oscar.

Cain's head snapped up to find his sister and … Oscar stood in the doorway. "OSCAR! MARY WEATHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET OUT OF MY ROOM! OSCAR YOU ARE DEAD FOR BRINGING HER IN HERE!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Oscar cried, tears spilling from his eyes. "I TRIED TO STOP HER! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"JUST GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Cain bellowed. Behind him Riff was slowly beginning to withdraw and Cain didn't want this to end just yet.

"Y-YES LORD CAIN!" And with that Oscar scooped up a traumatized and twitching Mary Weather, carrying her out to the hallway and propping her up against the wall before returning to the room.

Cain slammed backwards against Riff, forcing the man back inside him. Both gave a moan of pleasure and Riff began moving in and out of his lover again. Cain fell back into that joyous pit of pleasure but looking up he found Oscar stood in the doorway, shaking noticeably and staring hard at the floor.

"OSCAR! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

"I-I just wondered if there was anything else you-" Oscar stuttered but was quickly interrupted.

"GET OUT OSCAR!"

Willingly the man turned his back on the scene and hurried towards the door but, to his dismay, was stopped.

"OH! Oscar?" Oscar turned a hand over his eyes, to face the panting Cain.

"Y-Yes Lord Cain?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Cain grinned at the sight of the clearly uncomfortable Oscar. "Thank you so much for the beautiful dress. We loved it, didn't we Riff?" He looked over his shoulder and winked at his lover, smiling mischievously. Riff returned the smile before leaning forward and kissing along Cain's back.

"Oh yes My Lord. We loved it very much. And if I may say so it fitted you perfectly. The corset body really showed off your slim body and those black curls helped bring out the beauty of your face."

As if to make things worse for Oscar, Cain gave a loud groan of Riff's name and began panting heavily. Everything became too much for Oscar and he ran from the room, grabbing the still frozen Mary on the way and trying to scrub his mind clean.

Cain couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his friend but that was quickly blown from his mind as Riff bit down on his shoulder and he came hard on the bed sheets. He gave a cry of Riff's name as his arms and legs gaze way. He would have collapsed into the mess he had just made if Riff hadn't of pulled him upright and rested him against his chest. It only took a few more thrusts before Riff came inside of Cain and they both collapsed back against the pillow. After a few minutes in which the pair caught their breath, Riff pulled out of Cain and covered the half asleep teen up with the bed sheets. He sat there, watching the younger male, stroking the hair away from his face before slipping off of the bed and looking around for his clothes. Slim fingers gripped his wrist and turning Riff found Cain gazing at him sleepily, lovingly.

"Stay with me tonight," Cain whispered, tugging slightly on Riff's arm. Riff smiled and crawled under the covers, pulling his lover into a protective grip and the pair were asleep in seconds.

"Lord Cain! Your shoe lace in undone. Allow me to tie it for you." Cain turned to see Riff walking towards him and smiled, Riff dropped to one knee before him, lifting Cain's foot to rest on his leg and began to tie the laced of his master's elegant, handmade black leather shoes. Cain sighed happily and combed a hand through Riff's hair, raising his chin with the other and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Lord Cain shouldn't we save thus for a more private venue?" Riff asked as Cain sat down on his knee, wrapping his arms around Riff's neck and Riff's enclosed his master's waist.

"I've already told you Riff," Cain said, gazing straight into his lover's eyes, "I don't care if anyone knows about us. It's nothing to be ashamed of and they can't do anything about it anyway." Before Riff could say anything in response, Cain sealed his lips in another kiss.

Oscar hadn't slept at all that night. He hadn't been able to rid his mind of images of Cain and Riff. He had checked on Mary on the way downstairs and found her exactly where he had left her, sat bolt upright in bed and staring straight ahead.

As he turned the corner towards the dining room, Oscar froze the scene from the previous night flooded back into his mind. With a girlish scream of pure terror, Oscar turned and ran straight into the wall, collapsing to the floor with a thump.

Riff and Cain broke their kiss and looked up to find their friend passed out on the floor. They both burst into laughter, getting to their feet.

"Remind me to thank Oscar properly later," Cain said leaning lightly against Riff, an evil plan forming in his mind.

"And maybe," Riff muttered, nuzzling his nose into Cain's neck, his hand resting on the small of the younger male's back, "We could get the dress out again later My Lord?"

"Of course," Cain said turning and wrapping his arms around Riff's neck, "But you're wearing it this time."


	2. Chapter 2

The Advantages of a Dress

Chapter Two

It had been nearly a week since Mary Weather had walked in on her brother and his manservant. She had finally come out of her shock like state and excepted her brother's new relationship with Riff/ The three one them were dressed in their finest as they made their way, by carriage, to Oscar's house to celebrate the man's birthday. They hadn't seen him since that day but knew he was back to his normal, hyper self.

'Though whether he will be after tonight,' Cain thought, going over his plan in his head, a sly smile forming on his face, 'Now that's a different matter.'

The carriage pulled up outside Oscar's mansion and the party of three entered the entrance hall to find they were the last to arrive. Cain knelt before his sister and pulled an envelope out of his inside pocket.

"Now Mary," he said, handing her the letter, "I want you to give this to Oscar but only when I tell you to ok?" Mary Weather gave her brother a questioning look but slipped the letter away. Cain just had time to get to his feet before Oscar came speeding in from the main room, picking Mary up and spinning her around.

"Mary! You came! I'm so happy! Perhaps my present from you this year is a kiss?" Oscar asked hopefully, holding her close to himself.

"Put her down," Cain growled, taking his sister from Oscar's clutches and placing her on the floor, taking a protective step in front of her.

"Oh Cain!" Oscar whined, leading his guests into a large hall full of people, decorations and music, "When are you going to realize that mine and Mary's love will never be concerned and give us your blessing?"

"How about never…" Cain muttered as Oscar ran to introduce Mary to everyone. Cain shook his head and turned to Riff, taking a step towards him and resting a hand on his chest, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Go and have some fun. I'll come and find you when it's time ok?" Riff nodded his head and Cain pressed a chaste kiss to Riff's cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

*Later that evening*

For the last half an hour Cain had been watching Riff from across the room whilst he pretended to listen to some rich business man boast about his daughter. Riff was standing by himself near the windows on the opposite wall, staring down into the dark gardens. He didn't know any of the wealthy people here and Cain felt bad for sending him off by himself. Hurriedly finishing his conversation, Cain made his way over to his lonely lover, stopping beside him and gently resting his head on Riff's shoulder. Riff turned, smiling when he saw who it was and rested a hand on Cain's lower back. He gave a sigh, not entirely comfortable with what he would have to do next but still willing to do so, for Cain.

"Ready?" Cain asked a playful glint in his eyes. Riff nodded his head, releasing his grip on Cain and turning towards the door.

"I shall go and prepare. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No thank you Riff. It's all up to Mary Weather now."

As Riff made his way out of the room to get ready, Cain made his way over to his darling younger sister. Mary was tired and the heat from the many bodies in the room had caused her cheeks to turn a soft pink colour. But more than anything else, she was bursting to go to the toilet and was making her way to the bathroom when Cain stopped her.

"How about you go and give Oscar his birthday present now Mary? And be nice to him yeah?" Cain smiled at her and went to find Riff before Mary could question him. Mary gave an annoyed sigh, fisting her hands in frustration before pulling out the letter and searching the hall for Oscar.

She found him in the centre of the room, laughing joyously. He beamed at the sight of her and Mary, remembering her brother's work, smiled back at him.

'Is she… blushing?!' Oscar asked himself, stooping to her level. "My beautiful Mary. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes thank you Oscar," Mary said sweetly, smiling cutely at him. She handed him the letter, "This is for you. Happy Birthday Oscar!" And she kissed him on the cheek before skipping off to find a toilet.

Oscar was in heaven. 'D-d-did she just…? She just… KISSED ME!!! I KNEW IT!!! Maybe she does feel the same way as I do!' He could have danced he was so happy. Instead he turned his gaze to the light pink envelope in his hand. His name was written on the front in a girly but elegant hand writing and the grin on his face widened. Treating it like glass, Oscar opened the envelope, slipping out the piece of paper within. It was the same colour as the envelope and written in the same curly hand writing:

Dear Oscar

There's something that I need to tell you.

Would you meet me in your room in ten minutes?

Please don't tell big brother, I know he'll be angry.

Love Mary Weather

Oscar's smile was so huge he was sure his mouth would split in two. This was what he had always wanted. Mary Weather was finally returning his love! As fast as his feet would carry him, Oscar ran from the room, forgetting all about his guests, and up the two flights of stairs to his room. He flew along the hallway, straight into his bedroom door, causing it to burst open and…

He froze.

The curtains had been drawn and candle had been lit here and there, sending a soft glow around the room. The great wooden chair from behind his desk had been pulled into the middle of the room and turned to face him. A figure sat in the chair but Oscar couldn't see who for a female was straddling the figure's waist, blocking it's face from view. The skirt of the woman's deep blue dress had been hitched high, revealing long, slender legs encased in tight high white stockings. The lacing at the back of the dress had been undone and the sleeve pulled down revealing her shoulders. Her blonde hair hung down her back and, as Oscar burst through the door, she turned to face him. Her eyes were wide and cheeks a deep red. She was clearly drunk and as Oscar looked closer, not a woman at all.

"R-Riff?" Oscar asked shakily, taking a step into the room. As he said this, the second figure lifted its head, looking over Riff's shoulder, a grin forming on its face.

"Ah, Oscar," Cain said slowly, smirking. His hands travelled to Riff's back, undoing the laces further. "Happy Birthday."

Oscar was frozen to the spot, shaking like a leaf. "W-what…?" was all he could manage.

Cain's smirk widened and he turned to look at Riff, cupping his chin and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Why don't you go and escort Oscar. He seems to be having trouble moving."

Riff slid from his master's lap and padded silently towards Oscar, his stockinged feet making no noise on the wooden floor. He reached the frozen man and pressed his body flush against the other's. The man servant's long fingers trailed down Oscar's chest before taking his hand and pulling him further into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"W-why…?" Oscar asked as he was stopped before Cain. Riff made his way back to the chair, sitting on the floor between his master's legs and resting his head on his knee. Cain's one hand came to stroke Riff's blond hair whilst his other rested on the arm of the chair.

"I never thanked you properly for that dress. Why don't you come closer?"

Oscar didn't move. "Y-you really d-don't need to thank me Cain."

"Oh but we want to!" Cain leant forward and turned Riff's head to face him. "Why don't you go and show Oscar how much we appreciated his gift."

Riff dropped to his hands and knees and began to slink towards Oscar, remaining eye contact with him. Oscar's feet suddenly realized how to move and he stumbled backwards, searching blindly for the door handle. Riff reached him and knelt down, palming his groin area and reaching for the zip of his trousers.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Oscar screamed, pushing Riff away and wrenching the door open. "THAT'S FOR MARY AND MARY ONLY!!!" With that he ran from the room, tumbling down the stairs and off to find comfort in the arms of his beloved Mary.

Cain stood and made his way to the door, watching Oscar's back vanish round the corner. Behind him Riff had gotten to his feet and taken off the dress and stockings.

"Well that worked out well," Cain said smugly, closing the door, "And now to reward you." He made to turn but was stopped. Riff was behind him; his naked body pressed against his back, His manservant's arms were around him, one hand travelling up his chest, the other down to his trousers. Riff buried his face in Cain's neck.

"There's only one reward I ask for My Lord."

The party was long over and Mary was beginning to panic. Not only had she not seen Cain or Riff for most of the evening but Oscar had gone missing too. She had spent half the party looking for him; it wasn't like him to not be centre of attention.

A soft sobbing captured her attention and Mary hurried round the corner to find Oscar sat on the floor, slowly rocking back and forth. She gave a gasp and hurried to his side. "Oscar! What's that matter! What's happened?" She rested one of her tiny hands on Oscar's shoulder and his tear-filled gaze looked up to meet her's. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to himself, crying into her shoulder.

"Oh Mary how could you be so mean as to play such a nasty trick on me!" he wailed, "What have I ever done wrong to you? All I've ever done is love you!!!"

Mary gently patted his back and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. "What are you talking about Oscar?" she asked, confused, "What have I done wrong?"

And he told her everything, from the letter right up until his near rape from Riff. Mary was in shock and felt so bad for her part in all of this, even if she hadn't known at the time. "Oscar I'm so sorry!" she pleaded, hugging him close, "I swear I had no idea what older brother was doing! If I had I would have never given you that letter! Please forgive me!" Tears had formed in her eyes and Oscar knew she meant what she was saying.

"Of course I forgive you Mary. I can't stay mad at you. Come, you must be tired. Let's get you to bed."

Riff's hips bucked as he came inside Cain and collapsed back into the wooden chair. His master had come long ago all over their stomachs and was now slumped against his chest, eyes closed, panting heavily. As Riff wrapped his arms around Cain he felt the goose bumps up and down his scared back and, not wanting him to get cold, carried him over to the bed. He gently laid Cain down beneath the covers before crawling in beside him, hugging the younger male close to his chest.

'Sorry Oscar,' he thought briefly before joining his lover in sleep.

'I'm going to have to get a new room and burn that one…' Oscar thought as he tucked Mary into one of the spare beds. He smiled down at her, stroking her soft hair. "Good night darling Mary," he whispered, turning to leave the room. Both of Mary's hands shot out and clamped around Oscar's arm and she gazes up at him with large, wide and innocent eyes.

"O-Oscar, w-would you stay with me tonight? Just until I fall asleep. I-I don't like being alone in strange places…"

Oscar smiled reassuringly at her. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat down in it. "Don't you worry Mary. I'll stay right here. You got to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." No sooner had the words left his mouth; Oscar was sound asleep in the chair, breathing heavily. Mary giggled at the sight of him and slide out of bed, crawling onto his lap. She curled up against his chest, gripping his shirt lightly. In his sleep, Oscar's arms wrapped gently but protectively around her and his head rested against her's, his face nuzzled in her hair. With a smile on her face, Mary Weather fell asleep in the embrace of the man she secretly adored.


End file.
